


Beliefs

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Surströmmiakki Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a single person question so many things without actually questioning anything? Sufin, Human AU. Written for Surströmmiakki Fest 2014. Prompt: "Countryside".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beliefs

Berwald hated the countryside with a passion.  
He hated how everything happened agonizingly slowly.  
He hated how everyone probably had never even heard of the world "deadline".  
He hated how people seemed to be unable to think of anything beyond five years ahead of them.  
He hated how everyone seemed to approach everyone for no reason at the most random times.  
He hated how everyone acted as if they had known him for their entire lives.  
He hated how the kids had little to no parental supervision and yet seemed to never get themselves in serious trouble.  
He hated that "boy" who had invaded his personal space unceremoniously the very first day he arrived there to spend his vacation.  
He hated how that "boy" harassed him for information on how "big Turku" was, or whatever else about big cities.  
He hated how he acted like he knew every inch of the neighborhood.  
He hated how he'd dangerously climb trees to get fruits he didn't even like or were always covered with dirt.  
He hated how he'd be given the best fruits, "so he'd come back again", as if he were a customer.  
He hated how he'd talk about so many subjects without taking any of them seriously.  
… Or maybe not.  
Maybe what he actually felt was fear.  
Maybe he feared that everyone there seemed happier than he'd ever be.  
Maybe he feared to admit that not having deadlines was actually bliss.  
Maybe he feared the trust everyone seemed to have everyone but that he'd never be able to have.  
Maybe…  
No, not maybe.  
He was sure his heartbeat quickened the first time he saw that boy.  
He was sure he could feel his cheeks get warmer every time he'd wake up to his aunt shaking him and telling there was "that boy" waiting for him outside everyday.  
He was sure the boy's simplicity at everything bewildered him.  
He was sure he focused his full attention to the boy's lips as he asked him about "big Turku" and exclaimed a whole lot of times he wanted to go and see how it was.  
He was sure he felt for him like he had never felt for any girlfriend he had had.  
Which brought a whole lot of brand new questions.  
And, worse than that, destroyed every single belief he had unquestioningly taken as his own until then. How could a "boy" who had apparently never left that 3000-inhabitant village be more sure than him about his dreams – and have bigger ones?  
How could a "boy" be sure he could provide for himself if his parents became unable to do so?  
How could a "boy" be that confident about his beliefs?  
How could a "boy" be unbothered by the thought of loving one of the same gender?  
How could a "boy" question the opinion of professionals?  
How could a "boy" be everything he feared to become and what he wanted to be at the same time?  
How could a "boy" make him question himself and society as a whole with nothing more than three words, whispered by the time they were saying goodbye - for what was probably the last time they'd see each other?

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a story in a similar format, but in Portuguese. I liked the result a lot and guessed "why not try in English"? Guess what, I failed miserably.


End file.
